


Figuring Out

by DeepInTheLight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward First Times, Crack, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Outdoor Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight
Summary: Two virgins with very slight understanding of sex do their best to figure it out.Takes place after an alternative outcome of TFA, which is briefly explained in the fic.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 22





	Figuring Out

Rey wants sex with Ben. She started wanting it when she first saw his face, no matter the fact the time and place were definitely not right.

Now things are better. She knows his story now, knows he didn’t really chose the dark side, but was drawn and pushed into it from all sides instead. But he did chose to leave it as soon as his dad found a chance and courage to reach out to him, resulting in Ben dropping that stupid helmet he used to cover his beautiful face and that weird name Kylo Ren, and joining his mother in her never-ending battle against galactic tyranny. And now Ben is Rey’s training partner, and they spend countless hours every day in the forest swinging their sabers at each other and lifting rocks with the Force.

Ben refused to take the saber that Rey had found before they met, because it had called to her, so even though it’s the legacy of his kin, it’s hers now. He has his own, red and unusual, which his parents convinced him to keep when he wanted to discard it, and it definitely suits him.

Every day before and after training they speak, and with each conversation Rey is even more and more certain she wants to have sex with him. Not like she knows much about sex. She’s heard things and she knows that sex involves something between a man’s legs entering a hole between a woman’s legs, and it’s very pleasurable and sates the desire they have for each other, and she’s smart enough to understand it’s exactly the kind of desire she feels towards Ben. She finds him extraordinarily attractive, she constantly wants to touch him and can’t wait to see him again when they part. She thinks about him almost all the time when she’s awake, and in her dreams she touches him in ways she hadn’t yet in reality.

Rey has recently found that hole of hers and discovered her fingers feel good there, which means Ben’s _something_ should as well. She also knows babies can be made through sex, but Leia had made her endure a painful injection of something to prevent that, winking at her during the procedure and saying she and Ben can _get to business_ now. Rey didn’t feel Leia reading her mind at any time, so probably it‘s just too obvious what is going on. Maybe not to Ben though, since he never shows any signs of understanding what she thinks. She’ll have to tell him then, though she has no idea how to speak about sex. But with the way her nipples harden and moisture gathers between her legs in his proximity, it’s just a matter of time before she finds the words. She just has to, or unless she’ll fucking explode.

 _Today is the day_ , Rey decides as she walks towards their usual spot in the woods. She’s done thinking about it, she just needs to do it. The best-case scenario is that she expresses her desire and then he sticks his _thing_ inside her and they’re both happy. But even if he runs away frightened like he did when she first read his mind, at least she’ll get it out of her system and will drown her misery in one of those liquids that Finn calls irreplaceable for forgetting (she’s never tried any of them, but she also never embarrassed herself in front of a man she likes, and she’s never liked anyone the way she likes Ben).

“So, how do you wanna start today?” she hears Ben’s deep voice from behind her, causing her to smile and turn around.

“I was actually thinking we could do something else today,” she says and is met by a look of apparent confusion in Ben’s eyes.

“Like what?” he wonders curiously.

“Um,” Rey hums, considering him. Would it be normal to just blurt out what she has in mind? _It all starts with a kiss_ , she’s heard girls on the base say. That’s how it should begin, then.

“Could you…bend down a little bit?” she asks, stepping closer to him. Wetness is already gathering between her legs, and her whole skin burns with anticipation. She’s never kissed anyone, hasn’t even thought about doing it before she met him, but now the idea is so exciting she can barely hold on.

“Er… alright?” Ben does as she asks, and she reaches up to his lips, touching them slightly with her own. It tastes good, even better than she imagined. Ben suddenly squeaks and steps back, staring at her with an expression of being … lost? Has she done it all wrong?

“What was that about?” Ben wonders, his extraordinarily pale skin suddenly turning a shade of pink.

“A kiss?” Rey asks insecurely.

“Yeah, I know,” Ben replies, and Rey has to sigh in relief. At least she’s gotten that bit right. “But why?”

“Because I wanna have sex with you!” she proclaims, and it makes the wetness between her legs turn nearly unbearable and her chest strain even more.

“Really?” He looks panicked, and like he can’t believe why she would want that.

“Yeah!” she confirms. “I’ve never done it before, but I really want it, right now. Do you want it? I mean, with me?”

“Oh, I’d like that….I think,” he responds, his eyes reminding of a lost animal baby.

“You’re not sure?”

“I….I really want it,” he says to her joy, “if I understand my body and soul correctly. It’s just that I don’t have an idea how to do it.”

“Really?” That’s surely relieving.

“Yeah, I’ve never done it and I’ve only seen a bit of what I think was sex, so….”

“Wait, you’ve seen somebody do that?” Now this is definitely surprising. It would have been useful if she had seen it too, she just could never imagine it was possible. “Like humans?” She’s seen animals do it, but never her own species.

“Just a part of a holovid.”

“There are holovids where people have sex?” Rey knows what holovids were, but she’d never imagine somebody having sex gets shown on them.

“Apparently yes.” Ben still looks lost and frightened, and his skin seems to be getting redder with every second. But, he knows more than she does, and that must be useful for doing it right.

“What did you see then?” she asks curiously.

“Well, I saw a man and woman…”

“Like us?”

“Not quite, but our species.”

“Alright. What were they doing?” She needs to know more. Sex is important, she knows, and it feels significant to do it right.

“Well, they were nude and… “ he’s evidently struggling with words, “the woman was laying on her back and the man touched her…chest with his hands and mouth and then touched and licked the hairy space between her legs.”

She hadn’t heard of anything like that, but the idea of Ben touching and licking her _everywhere_ sounds like a promise of extreme pleasure, so she definitely wants him to do it.

“And?” she can’t wait to find out more.

Ben exhales and looks away. “I didn’t see more because I walked on.”

“Where did you see it?” A really good question.

“When I was in First Order, some officers were watching as I walked by. I got entranced first, then I became embarrassed and walked on.”

“Why did you get embarrassed?” She knows it’s wrong to judge him, but there is a part of her that wants to slap him in the face for not having the whole information.

“Don’t know, I just did.” He’s completely red now.

“Alright, so, do you wanna do it now? With me?”

“Yes!” Is that hope in Ben’s eyes? Really seems like it.

“Then, we should get naked?” she clarifies.

“I guess so.”

“Let’s get to it then.” She starts quickly peeling off her clothes, silently cursing herself for wearing quite too many layers. She’s so occupied with them that she only glances back at Ben when she’s down to her underwear, – and Ben is still wearing his whole gear, his fingers awkwardly stuck to his cloak as he’s staring at her with mouth wide open.

“What?” she wonders. “Is there something wrong with me?” She looks down at herself, wondering if she should’ve cleaned her underwear prior to this. Or taken a bath.

“No, no, it’s not that, I’ve just…” he’s totally babbling, “I’ve never seen a woman naked before. I mean, except in that video, though I didn’t look attentively. But not in reality.”

“Oh?” That ain’t surprising, but it makes her feel good he sees nothing wrong with her body. “Well, I’m not really naked yet. And I’ve not seen a man naked either, so you better show me how you look. Ben?” She’s never been more curious in fact.

“Oh, yeah.” Slowly, he begins undressing. Rey watches him eagerly, like he apparently had watched her. Once his chest is uncovered, Rey comes to conclusion he should never wear all those black layers again. It’s hot enough on their current location that he could just go around letting her enjoy the magnificent view. Though then others would see it too, and she wants it to be just her own treat. Then his pants are off, and his boots, and he eyes her as she stares at the bulge beneath his underwear. Then he slides that off and steps out of it, nearly tripping in the process, and Rey finds her own mouth open wide as she finally sees what it is between his legs that is supposed to fit between hers. It’s something long, thick and jutting out to the front. How did she not notice before?

“What is it called?” she points at the thing.

“Um, a penis? I guess.” So he’s not more knowledgeable about the proper names for his own body parts than she is about hers. They really are equals in everything.

“Penis,” she savors the word. Sounds nice. “But there’s no way that will fit into my hole. It ain’t that wide.”

“So we’re not doing it then?” A shade of disappointment crosses Ben’s face.

“We are!” She isn’t giving up. Obviously people manage it somehow, so they’ll manage it too. “We’ll try and we’ll see.”

She rids herself of her underwear then, dropping it to the ground near her clothes. And now it’s Ben’s turn to gawk.

“How do you call these?” he asks, grazing the pink tip of her left mound with his digit.

“A chest?” That much she knows. There must be a name for those mounds, but somehow she’s not aware of it.

“Well, it’s not like my chest,” he points out the obvious.

“Truth. But I don’t know the name of these,” she confesses, feeling less embarrassed than she probably should. “Or what they do. They’re just…there.”

“Alright. Can I touch them like in that video?”

“Yes!” She can’t wait for him to touch them.

“You should lie down then, I think,” he says thoughtfully.

“Sure,” she is going to do just that.

“No, wait!”

She watches in confusion as he promptly gathers his clothes and sprawls them on the grass.

“Should be better than lying on the ground,” he suggests, and Rey nods in agreement.

“Alright then,” she lies down on his clothes, and Ben settles on top of her, propping up on his elbows and knees. It feels great to have him so close, with no barriers between them.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks when their faces get close to each other.

“Yes, please!” She simply _needs_ it at the moment.

He lowers his head and grazes her lips with his. Then moves his head to the side and it changes the angle, which feels really good. Rey finds herself moaning as she moves her own lips against his in response. This version of kissing is even better than before, and Rey realizes she’d love to keep Ben’s lips permanently sealed to hers. Shame that’s hardly possible. Her hands move on their own and end up in his unusually thick hair, and it feels so good she decides to keep them there.

Ben pulls away from her with a pant, then looks down at her body.

“So I guess I’m touching these now?” he glances at the mounds on her chest.

“Please do.” Just the thought of his huge fingers and plump mouth there is already enough to make her feel pleasure, and she can’t wait to actually get him there.

He carefully takes hold of her left mound, and it’s so good her whole body jerks up in response.

“Does it feel good?” he looks at her inquiringly.

“Yes, please keep going!” she encourages, impatient to get more of this.

He moves to support himself more fully on his bent legs as his other hand cups her other mound, then bends down to lick the rosy peak of it.

“Yes!” Rey shouts, and so Ben licks it again and again, then switches to the other one. Once he’s apparently satisfied with the taste, his hand moves lower, right to the hairy area between her legs and he fumbles between the hair, his thick finger exploring the flesh between it. It feels so good that Rey ends up releasing sounds that reminds more of some animal desperate for food than a human, and she loves every second of it.

“More,” she whispers, and Ben takes it as an urge to dive his head between her legs and lick her there.

“Ah,” Rey feels herself jerk up again, and her hands grips his head strongly to keep him there. “Keep going!” It’s so enjoyable that she can’t think of anything right now except how good it feels.

Ben keeps going, until she feels her hole so empty she can’t take it anymore.

“Alright, enough!” she announces, and Ben raises his head.

“What now?” He looks worried.

“Er, you stick your penis inside my hole?” That must just be the logical next step.

“Alright.” He studies her moist hairy area inquiringly. “Um, where is that hole, exactly?”

“Here,” she directs his hand to it, and pushes his thick finger inside. It feels really good there, in fact better than her own fingers.

“It’s tight,” Ben acknowledges, looking scared.

“It is, but let’s try it anyway.” It just has to fit. It _must_.

“Alright.”

Ben moves to line his penis up with her hole, and she tries spreading her legs wider in hope that maybe the hole will expand. He pushes in just a bit, and they both look between their legs. It actually fits.

“How deep?” Ben wonders, studying her face.

She has no idea. “Keep going and we’ll see.”

He does as she told, sliding in deeper and deeper. Rey gasps as her insides open up for him, even though it gets quite painful, but it’s not surprising as there is no way something so huge could get inside without discomfort.

“Can’t move further,” Ben acknowledges, breathing hard. That’s fine, since Rey feels completely full at the moment.

“So I guess that’s it,” she says in response. “Do you feel good?”

“Yeah, though kind of intense,” he speaks hoarsely. “But really good.”

“Me, too,” she confesses. “Though it hurts a bit.”

“You’re in pain? Kriff, I….” He looks pained himself.

“No, it’s fine,“ she says the truth. “It’s not bad, I really love this feeling.”

“So, is that it?” He seems confused.

“I guess.” She doesn’t really know, but she can’t think of anything else.

“Alright.” He moves to get his penis out of her then, but as her insides clench around it in protest, a thought suddenly clicks in Rey’s hazy mind.

“Wait!” she exclaims.

“What?” he stops moving.

“I think that’s not it,“ she proceeds. “I’ve seen that animals move when they mate. Maybe you should move as well.”

“Move how?” Has he not seen any animals mating? Well, she hardly remembered it, so maybe he just forgot.

“Like you just did, you know, partially out, but then deep in again?” Not like she’s an expert in mating, but that seems to be what animals do.

“Maybe,” he pushes deeper inside again. “Like this?”

It feels so good that it just has to be right. “Yes!”

He pulls out and then pushes deeper again, then does it all again. The friction is really nice, and the pain is nearly gone, leaving Rey to enjoy it all even more.

“Keep going!” she encourages, grabbing his abnormally attractive hair again. Her hands must have a brain of their own about it, but she definitely doesn’t mind.

Ben keeps moving, and Rey feels her pleasure climbing higher and higher with each move.

Her legs move automatically to try and find a place on his body, and Ben takes the hint and helps them settle there, which changes the angle of his presence inside her to even more pleasurable.

“Is this good?” he asks, breathing hard.

“Very,” Rey can barely breathe herself. It seems that now Ben’s penis is slamming into something especially sensitive inside her that she didn’t know existed, and her whole body tenses up in anticipation…except she doesn’t know what it’s anticipating. And then something changes. The tension climbs higher and then sort of explodes, as her whole body trembles and shakes and a high scream leaves her mouth, and she suddenly doesn’t know anything and then feels herself slacken as if landing from flying. (Not like, flying on a ship. Like a bird or something. Not like she’s ever flown like that, but that must just be the feeling.)

“Are you alright?” she hears Ben say, and as she opens her eyes which had closed, she realizes he had stopped moving and is now looking at her with deep concern.

“Incredibly amazing,” she speaks the truth. “You?”

“Tense,” he replies.

“Maybe you should keep moving and you can reach the same pleasure as I just did?” That must be the case.

“You think?” He doesn’t look certain.

“Well, yeah.”

“Fine,” he moves again, and it still feels great. And then he growls and stills and Rey feels his penis twitch inside and something warm fill her insides, and Ben lands on her, evidently exhausted and panting her name.

“Did you?” she asks, though she thinks she knows the answer.

“I think so,” he raises himself up on his elbows again and looks at her face, still panting. “That was…wow,” he says, and Rey smiles.

“I agree,” she answers. Looking between them, Ben moves to carefully get his penis out of her. A bit of a sticky white substance follows it, and the penis looks different from before, but Rey’s mind is too relaxed right now to get curious.

“Wanna do that again sometime?” Ben asks as he lands on his side next to her.

“Sometime?” Rey feels almost offended. “I wanna do that every day! Don’t you?”

“Oh, sure, if you want.”

“Of course, silly. I wanna do it all the time.” Now that she has discovered the pleasure of sex, she is definitely not gonna give up on it. And from the look of Ben’s face, she knows he feels exactly the same.

“Great,” Ben smiles, and Rey smiles back. This is what happiness feels like, she finds herself thinking, and that is undoubtedly one of the best thoughts she’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr as deepinthelight


End file.
